Burn The Evidence
by TheDarkSideRemains
Summary: I was confused if this was really happening ? I wasn't myself anymore, forever fading to the person I once was, thigs have changed and now I didn't know myself... R&R summary is short but may change basicaly all you need to know is it's about what the tittle says...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Love Hurts.

Ahsoka's Pov.

I sat in the med bay, desperately trying to finish my status report before our next battle, we had been in the Teth system for weeks now but nothing was being accomplished here but death. I had been tired all week, not having much rest as the war played on. I also had conflicting feelings, they had been bugging me since just recently as I stared across the room. I had been feeling attatched to someone I could never be with, mind have feeling for them. It wasn't the jedi way but knowing that didn't stop me from thinking about him. I had grown attatched to him on the battle field, saving eachother countless of times. I didn't know if these feelings were even there but why had I felt like this in the first place ?

I had felt like this before but nothing had become of it. I never liked this feeling, it distracted me momentarily but always caught me off guard. I just wished I'd be able to focus on my job instead of staring at the beautiful face across the room. I had looked into those eyes a million times, seeing different emotions every time, he seemed harsh but he had a soft spot... he had to.

I looked up from my report and he noticed me, he gave me a small smile and I quickly looked back at my report, this was perfect. I hadn't even made it 75% of the way. I sighed heavily and began checking off certain things, like rations, and supplies. I was not sure when I would be able to get these conflicting thoughts out of my head, just as the door opened and Anakin walked through it. I froze, I was not in the mood for a lecture. I wasn't entirely sure how to explain to him I had been checking out someone I was madly inlove with, with out sounding stupid.

"You finish that report yet ?" He asked scooping it out of my hands. I crossed my arms at this and stared up at my Master. "Well, sorta" I breathed

"You're barely half way, Snips... what have you been doing ?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I thought, you'd like to complete the other half, it's only fair considering I did the last one" I replied.

"Fine, but we're needed in the landing bay for a scheduled meeting" He stated. I followed him out as we entered the ships corridors. I walked along side him as we passed crew members.

"Whats happening now ?" I asked

"The Seperatists have taken a great amount of the city and slaughtered 2,000 citizens in the last few hours" He stated.

"Where's the troops that were watching the city ?" I asked

"They've been murdered as well, were hoping the council will send reinforcements sometime later in the day." He replied. I nodded as we entered the landing bay. We were greeted by the 501st legion troopers and I watched as Anakin gave a quick brief to his fellow troopers. Not that I paid much attention to it, as I found myself stuck in thought for the 3 time of the day.

"Ahsoka ?" I looked up and noticed Anakin staring at me. I wasn't even paying attention, I should've known better than to just stare blankly at open space.

"What ?" I asked confusingly.

"Uh, dissmissed" He stated, not looking at his men as they dispersed. Anakin walked closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I stared at it and then back up at him.

"you feeling okay, Snips ?" He asked concerned.

"Perfect, why ?" I lied.

"you've been acting a bit different lately, is there something wrong ? did I do something ?" He asked.

"No Skyguy, it's not you... I'm just growing tired of this war is all" I stated.

"are you sure ?" He asked

"Yes, Master" I stated.

"Alright, I'll need you to contact Rex and tell him to prepare for battle"Anakin ordered. I nodded just as I was about to leave when Fives walked over to me. "Hey, Commander" He stated.

"Whats up, Fives ?" I asked turning to him.

"I got to board right away but we seemed to have left a crate of medical supplies in the med bay" He said scratching the back of his head. I smiled, knowing where this was going.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it" I replied and Fives saluted me.

"Thank you, Sir" He said and I walked out of the landing bay, I put my comlink to my mouth and chanelled Rex via comlink. "Rex, Come in" I breathed.

"Yes, Commander" He stared, moments later.

"The General wants you to head towards the landing bay, we're preparing for the next battle and leave immediately" I ordered.

"Yes, Sir... I'll be there" He replied, the line going dead as I walked through another corridor. I entered the front desk of the med bay and asked about the supplies, stating I was here for pick up. I signed a holo pad and was taken to the back of the storage room. I picked up the crate, which wasn't exactly easy but managable. I walked out of the storage and towards the med bay's back exit. I was about to open the door when it open from the other side. The door hit the crate in my hands, sending me falling to the ground. I groaned at the impact and looked up to see Captain Rex standing in the door way.

"Are you alright, Sir ?" He asked. I put my hand to my punding head and turned to him.

"Fine" I replied as he extended a hand for me. I took it as he pulled me to my feet. I gave a small smile as he walked passed me. I rolled my eyes and picked up the crate and left the room. I began walking back towards the landing bay when footsteps came walking beside me. I turned my head slightly to notice Rex falling into step with me.

"Sorry about that back there, Commander... I'm just not on my game today" He stated.

"Noted" I replied jokingly. Rex walked up infront of me and scooped the crate out of my arms.

"No so heavy" He mumbled. I crossed my arms at the gesture.

"you didn't have to-" He cut me off before I could even get one sentence in.

"Anything for you, Commander" He replied. I suddenly felt my heart race, butterflies errupting in my chest which was odd. I had not wanted to feel like this again... I closed my eyes as we continued walking in silence, because I was to love struck to speak or Rex had enjoyed the silence. I breathed in and out, thoughts scattered in my head as I tried to focus on the mission then what ever else my mind was set on, but to no avail, there was no escaping the way I felt.

"Commander?" Rex asked and I snapped back to reality. I turned to him, with an expression as blank as my status report, which didn't look so good.

"Yeah ?" I asked as we entered another corridor.

"are you feeling okay ? you seem not yourself" Rex asked.

"So I heard" I stated. He looked at me with a rais eyebrow and I sighed. How was I suppose to tell my captain I couldn't stop thinking about him ? This had been growing more and more insane by the second and how on earth was I supposed to say. "Rex, I'm inlove with you" Without sounding stupid ?

"What ?..." I heard Rex asked and I froze.

I had stopped dead in my tracks, to stuck in thought to realize I had just been thinking out loud. I felt deeply embarrased as Rex stared at me questioningly as I tried to think of an excuse to tell him I didn't mean to say what I just had, but there was no way I could cover up what I'd just did. I knew I was completely insane for even thinking those words. I was a jedi, like many before me... how could I have been as stupid enough to say something utterly ridiculous ?

I'd known eventually the words would come but I had not anticipated so soon and the best I was able to do in this time was to face my actions and hope for the best... Here goes nothing...

"I'm in love with you" I breathed and with that Rex dropped the crate and starred at me, with an undescribable expression as he took in the words, heavy silence took up the air as no one spoke a word... This was just perfect, I got the silent treatment, which meant he didn't feel the same way. I'd suddenly felt sadness grow inside me as we stood, not far from one another and facing eachother completely, eyes meeting briefly but thoughts and emotions scatted in the air...

What had I done ?

(A/N) New story, requested from one of my fantastic reviewers from Unholy Confessions. This is my first story with this kind of feelings so do not judge me. I worked hard on this and more chapters will be up soon, This is basicaly a taste of what the story is and please leave me a review if you enjoyed this chapter and want me to update soon. I would like to dedicate this chapter to the love of my life, not that he could see it but I'm feeling praticular happy. 3 R&R!  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Falling From The Sky

Ahsoka's Pov.

I stood there, silence drifting between me and Rex. I was breathless as he just stared at me confused. I'd felt reall stupid at this point but there was nothing I could really do about it now. I sighed deeply as I tried to force the conflicting thoughts out of my head and I walked towards Rex,picking up the crate and looking away taking my first step when suddenly I had finally heard his voice. It's beauty... roughness to it, he seemed like normal old Rex but there was something in his voice that made me freeze and suddenly forget my purpose.

"Ahsoka..." Rex was suddenly cut off from speaking

"There you two are, I was beggining to think you guys weren't coming" Anakin said cassualy walking towards us. I closed my eyes and turned to my master. I'd felt regret for whatever had just happened and looked forward to passing it.

"I was just giving, Captain Rex a hand on the med supplies" I said walking past my master and back towards the landing bay. I knew I'd just earned myself a raised brow but nothing really mattered to me at this moment. "ah, Yes, Sir" Rex replied as we all continued towards the landing bay. I still couldn't seem to get my mind off of him. believe me i've tried. I just hated the fact it was my stupidity that had changed the relationship... but to what extent I had no clue, I knew for sure he wouldn't think of me the same... i think... I honestly probably didn't even matter to him, he used to call me 'Kid' but I hadn't heard the name in a while. I was probably just a jedi to him, someone who could send him out to his death any time I wished. I knew he probably thought very little of me. 'Skywalker's, Padawan' ... Uhh I hated this vibe I was getting.

If only it was possible to go back in time, stop myself from making a complete fool of myself, but reality kicked in and I knew I was a fool, Big Time... I didn't know how I would face my captain again... I wasn't entirely sure at all how I would be able to even do the mission without constantly having him on my mind... It seemed nearly impossible...

"Ahsoka, are you even paying attention ?" I shook my head and turned to Anakin, a half smile on my face

"uh, sorry... I'm just thinking, if we were to take back the city wouldn't it be a better idea to take out the main communications tower first...I think" I replied thinking on what I just said... It was a long shot but I wasn't Anakin Skywalker's student for nothing.

"You know, Snips... it just might work..." He replied.

"Really ?.. I mean " I stuttered... great, Rex glanced at me and I closed my eyes.

"If it wasn't in the core of the city, where the seperatists planted their main nest" Anakin said. I opened my eyes and looked offended.

"It was an idea, Skyguy"I stated, crossing my arms.

"Idea is an understatement" Rex replied.

"Rex has a point, Ahsoka... you have to think these kind of strategies through...but we have something we didn't have yesterday" Anakin said in a satisfied mode. I rolled my eyes at this and looked expectantly at Rex, thinking he would complete Anakin's sentence... but nothing... he glared at me and I turned back to my Master.

"What's that ?"I asked crossing my arms again.

"Time..." He stated and we all departed towards our awaiting gunships I boarded mine quickly and sighed to myself, this was perfect. I was in a competition with my clone captain, which was utterly stupid, but perhaps it was my fault. But now it was my turn to prove both Rex and Anakin wrong... I just needed a solid plan for the mission, something risky but would most likely lead to the victory. If the seperatists had the main parts of the city then they'd most likely have shield genorators on standby, we didn't have many forces so I'd have to do something quiet.  
I'd most likely have to do it without the approval of my master, but if there was anything he taught me it was obeying orders was soetimes not the best strategy... I was looking forward to nightfall but first there was the welcome party. I knew there would be a battle somewhere...

"Ahsoka, come in" I heard my master's voice coming from my comlink. I put it to my face and replied. "Yes, Master" I stated.

"there's been an attack, Obi-wan's fleet have gone down somewhere in the outskirts 3 clicks west, i'm gonna go check it out, I'm leaving the briefing up to you, stay en route to the base and I'll join you as soon as i get back... you'll have to fill me and Rex in later" He replied. I just knew something would go wrong, but at least now the brief was up to me... I just needed to think quickly on it before time ran out, now was my shot to complete victory, i just needed to ensure I made it.

I was walking through the gunship, heading for the front when suddenly the entire ship shook, I moved quickly towards the wall... hitting the ground. I heard the doors rip open and watched as the gunship spun through the air, people falling out and fire coming from the top. I felt dizzy when I awoke moments after the crash. I lifted myself up from the wreckage and looked for survivors but bodies layed scattered accross the tundra ice wasteland that Teth came to be. I put my comunicator towards my mouth when I was pulled to the ground. I was pulled by one of the clone officer's by the name of Oddball, the pilot. He held a finger to his mouth as we both looked upon what appeared to be battle droids rolling on by from the crash site, heading towards the base.

"Tinnies... think they got us trapped ?" OddBall asked I turned to him and then sat back down.

"Im not sure, but I would like to definately find out..." I muttered

I searched the snow immediately for my weapons when suddenly i heard a slight yelp on the other side of the wreckage. Chopper one of the database tech layed under a bigger half of the hunship, struggling to get free. Oddball put his hand over his mouth and told him to keep quiet. He obeyed quickly as I began trying to life the ship off of him. I used all the energy I had as I could hear the clone tech in severe pain. As I moved the ship off the body I discovered on of my lightsabers and happened to notice Chopper was injured...

"Can you stand ?" I asked lending my hand to the clone. He looked at it and began trying to stand but to no avail, I stopped and bent down towards his leg. I examined it in utter disaray, my mind on alert but trying to process the injury. It didn't look broken but it was bleeding pretty bad. I walked over to the open gunship where I crawled out of moments ago, keeping my head down as clones marched by accross the tundra. I looked inside whatever was in the ship and ripped of a piece inside the cock pit. I found a tiny first aid kit and went back over to the two men.

"so what do we have to do now ? it's ovcious the seps know where the base is and launched an attack, but this changes everything"Oddball spoke looking expectantly towards me. I knelt down again at Chopper`s leg and began wrapping bacta patches onto the opened would. I then wrapped guaze around his leg. I turned over to Oddball as I stood up.

`Guess we go into plan b`I stated as we both helped up Chopper. We bothed helped him walk as we entered into the forest area. I knew there was never a plan b but what I learned from tons of expierience is that if you play your cards right a way out wll find its way to you. It was an odd way of works but I knew it did lead towards the sucess of others...

I stopped and grabbed my comlink, putting it to my face. I tried to com with the base, hoping someone would pick up an unincrypted message. I was patched through and commander Wolfe came through. Unidentified transmiter, state you name`` I sighed in relief as I turned towards the men. I breathed into the comlink in pure respect. `This is commander Ahsoka Tano, I need you to get everyone to evacuate immediately`` I ordered I heard silence afterwards. `

``I`m sorry sir, but all orders come from General Kenobi`` He stated.

`The base is about to be overun by a seperitist fleet as we spêak, I need you to get as much people out of their before I arrive, evac will be located on the other side of the western forest`I replied.

``ah, yes sir`` I heard after another pause. I sighed again and ended the transmission. We began our move again as I tried to get ahold of the Star Cruiser. I waited and waited but no answer. I grew frustrated as suddenly supper battle droids and 2 droidekka`s popped up behind us. I ignightedd my blades and began to defend the clones as they went for cover. I backed up and stopped. I turned towards Oddball and he looked over towards me. ``Òddball, you still got those explosives right`` I asked and he nodded.

``Head to the base and get everyone out safetly, blow the base to bits`` I comanded and suddenly he picked up Chopper and they began further into the trees. I turned back towards battle and began running up to the droids, slicing the ones infront into halfs. I jamp towards the droidekka`s, penetrating their shield as I split them both in half. I breathed heavily, looking over the scraps as I sheated my weapons. I then turned and began running towards the base at high speed. I put my comlink to my face and tried the star cruiser again.

``This is Admiral Yularen, who am I speaking with``He asled

``This is Comander Tano, requesting reinforcements at the base inside the western forest``I stated

``What has happened`` He asked again.

``My fleet was shot down and the base is under attack, everyone is evacuating towards the end of the forest just minutes away bu the cliffs of Teth`I replied. ``I`m sending hunships for pickup, we have to available troops for assault`` He stated.

``Yes, Admiral`` I ended the transmission as I ran into the base grounds. I took cover beside Wolfe who seemed to be trying to hold them off. I ignighted my blades and ran into battle once more, taking down 3 droids every swing ... mostly ... I breathed heavily, blood runnign cold as I attatcked with my animal insticts, something that didn`t ussualy happen. I began seeing takns moving in as I dove back for cover. `Wolfe, this place is gonna be over run at any moment, evac is on the way just move!`` I yelled over the blaster fire. Wolfe nodded and passed me a backpack. I stared at it in confusion.

``Chopper said to give you this, said you`d know what to do with em``` He stated as he stood and ran back into the trees. I looked in and found 7 grenades. I smiled and began planting them around the trees, close to the seperatists. I then jamp back and stopped, there was 15 grenades in this bag so Oddball must`ve planted his elsewhere. I pressed down the beacon as I ran for the trees, explosions erupting from the base as I ran towards the end of the forest, hoping I`d regroup with everyone before pickup. I suddenly seen the edge of the forest coming into view as I noticed the clones and base techs stood looking for the transport. I came up towards Wolfe who looked confused.

`The Admiral could`nt have picked a better time to be late...`` Oddball breathed sarcastically as blaster bolts erupted from the trees and everybody dove behind rocks whatever few trees there were, we were being overun out in the open cliffsides. I ignighted my blades and ran into the coming battle, my mind stuck on... Rex... which was wierd but somehow I found myself day dreaming. I felt my heart break as flashbacks played in my head but it was too much pain, it wasn`t how it should``ve felt then I entered reality and I noticed I`d been shot in the side. I groanded in pain, gasping as blood poured out of me, falling to my knees in agony, the midst of battle, clones moving forwards towards me, covering my back as I tried to get up, but the pain unbearable.

I looked up as two magna guards walked towards me, I was kicked in the chest as I flew back. I had the wind kicked out of me at that moment just before the magna guard drove his electrostaff through my chest. I cloesed my eyes, pure hurt, like physical hurt flowing through me but when my death was to come I`d opened my eyes and noticed Chopper`s body with a staff through it, Oddball shooting the magna guard down and helping me up, I felt horror plague over me, realizing the clone had gave up his life to save mine. I was thinking of screaming out in sadness but I just fell back into the very edge of the forest just as 5 gunships slyed over head, and quickly stopping.

Clones pilled in quickly as the gunships flew away after being confirmed full. I boarded the very last ginship, falling to the floor as my wound began aching. I clutched my side just under my wound carefully. I breathed in and out, trying to focus on other matters. I knew it was unecesary for Chopper to give his life but it was heavily respected, I would see to it he was remembered and honored for his bravery in the loosing battle.

I looked a a cloack, sitting on the floor accross from me, If I was to go to the other base after injury head counts I`d be taken out of battle for the injury, disabling my chance to prove my Master wrong, which was alot... I grabbed the robe and put it on quickly, keeping my distance from the would as much as possible. I breath out after the task and began to stand up. We would be heading towards base 2, in the east side of the planet, at the bottom of a cliff. Ifelt the gunship slow, the day progressing into evening as they gunship touched ground. I exited the gunship quickly, getting away from the crowed and entering the war room. I saw a panel on the wall and removed it, grabbing the first aid kit from inside of it.

I hid it under my cloack as I walked towards the jedi quarters inside the base. I entered mine and found my belongins. I skimmed through it and pulled out another jedi outfit. I entered the refreasher and began stripping down. I opened the first aid kit and began dipping guaze pads into bacta ointment. I put it over my flesh as I grabbed two rolls of wrapping guaze and began wrapping my wound up until I felt iit would no longer pour blood. I got up and washed my hands, my bare skin growing colder.

I slipped into a different outfit and felt a bit more okay than I had when I was shot.

The Days on Teth were growing darker and darker, more dying as the days persist. I was beggining to feel hopeless that we would ensure victory but the best that could be done was taking in the death toll with sincere apologies to the fallen army. I had wished I could go back in time and prevent them all from dying the horrible death they had lived and sent my best wishes to the close brothers and comerades they had amongst the clone army. I knew that I needed to do something quicklu or we could lose the planet... soon

I would risk my life SOON ...

(Author`s Note)

Okay here it is, sorry for the long wait but my laptop likes to commit suicide and erase all my storues so here`s my best so far LOL I will try to update sooner but I also have other stories to work on like Unholy Confessions 2 but the chapter I wrote was deleted as well, so I will be attemting that, for anyone who was looking forward to it I`m so sorry for the delay.

Oh, and yeah one more thing, please tell me what you think of Burn the Evidence so far... I would like to know.


End file.
